I spy with my little eye
by AnotherNamelessAuthor
Summary: Lily Evans... she made me hope with promises that there would be a silver lining. A bit of LE/SB and LE/JP. Written for Colourful Phrases Challenge and Sell me a Story Challenge.
1. Red

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it belongs to JKR.**

.

This is written for the "Colourful Phrases" Challenge sey by **ix3youlots** as well as "Sell me a story" Challenge by **SomethingWithMittens**.

.

Prompt for this chapter: "He saw red."

.

* * *

.

**"****I spy with my little eye..."**

.

They say that history is written by the victor. I suppose that is why some stories are forgotten; some are twisted and some go completely untold.

They say that in history, lies hide all the secrets. But if those stories are never told, how will you know the secrets? How will you know what is being hidden from you?

Historical records will tell you that Lily Evans married James Potter. The marriage certificate cements this as fact; which it is. But it is what it implies that can be wrong. Many take it to mean they were desperately in love; and they were. James Potter was desperately in love with Lily Evans, and she with him. He was the winner, he wrote the history.

The secret he neglected to tell you; is how before, she was also desperately in love with another. Another person she was willing to risk it all for.

History is such a distorted and confusing subject; don't you think?

. - . - . - .- .

"I saw you."

"What?"

"I saw you, the other night."

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"I saw you sneaking out of the broom closet on the fourth floor. You might want to be more careful next time; you never know who may see you."

"You... you saw?"

"That's what I said. Just be more discrete next time, unless you want to be caught-which I highly doubt you do. You know you're playing a dangerous game, people will get hurt."

"Since when have you cared about people?"

"I care about you. And you're not just playing with fire, but an inferno. It's just too big for someone not to get seriously burnt. "

.

"You need to talk to my cousin; he's beginning to let it show."

"Let what show?"

"The fact he's in love with you."

"He is not. I mean he can't be... can he?"

"He was seeing red."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't have both. It's not right, and it's not fair."

"Am I actually being lectured on what is right and wrong by a Slytherin? _Who would have though_t?"

"That's not funny Lily, you know that's not funny. I'm not like them. I'm different."

"I thought Snape was different too... how do I know you're not going to turn out the same?"

"I am _not_ Severus Snape. Do you really think my cousin would talk to me if I was like the others?"

"I know you're different. I'm sorry... it's just I don't know what to do. Is there no way I can have them both?"

"No"

"But what if-,"

"No."

"You don't even know what-,"

"No Lily."

"Talk about putting your foot down."

"He was seeing red, Lily."

"So you said already."

"It doesn't make it any less true. Just bare something in mind for me, will you."

"Depends on what it is."

"Just remember that they have been best friends for years. I know my cousin is being an idiot, but if it all came to light, _if_ he had to choose...I'm not sure he would choose you."

"But you just said he was in love with me! That he was seeing red!"

"He was."

"Then why wouldn't he choose me?"

"Don't act like that, you're not a child."

"_Fine, _will you please explain to me what you mean?"

"He's mad at you. He's angry that you have put him in this situation. He's furious that you have influenced him in to betraying his best friend. Sirius was seeing red Lily, but it wasn't aimed at James, he was aiming it at you."

"Oh..."

. - . - . - . - .

I guess what we really need is for history to be written by an impartial observer. Although they say that even the ink; which history is written in, is merely fluid prejudice. As for me, well I am just a casual onlooker. I may not be as biased as some; but even I have my own interests at heart. Why? Because even though they say that dreams of the future are better than the history of the past; sometimes history is all that you have. Stories forgotten as time goes on, stories you want to correct, stories that tell the real tales of who the people were, and who you really were.

I just want to correct the past. I was not the enemy; I was just fighting for my survival.

It's just a shame that survival is what killed me.

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note:** _Confused? Not sure who the narrator is? Good good. It will all become clear in the end don't worry. Just so you know this fanfiction is going to be a series of one shots from different points during Lily and Sirius' life where our narrator observed their relationship. _

_Thank you to Ali my lovely beta._

_Anyway I hope you like it. Please leave me a review telling me what you thought._

_.  
_

_.  
_


	2. Black, Purple and Silver

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP world, Ms JK Rowling does.

.

* * *

.

"**I spy with my little eye..."**

.**  
**

It is often said that you should never judge a book by its cover; that things are not always as they appear to be. I suppose everything would be much simpler if we actually did this.

There was once a man who said "I can't judge any of you. I have no malice against you and no ribbons for you. But I think that it is high time that you all start looking at yourselves, and judging the lie that you live in."

Looking back that is the attitude I tried to take with Lily, but then I have always been too opinionated for my own good.

.

. . . .

.

"Discretion has never been one of your strong suits has it?"

"What?"

"I said discretion; you're no good at it."

"Oh and what make you say that?"

"Because I saw you sneaking out from behind the tapestry of the seven knights the other night."

"If I didn't know better I would say you were stalking me."

"I have better things to do with my time."

"Well how do you explain how you know _everything_ that is going on in my life Miss Black?"

"Because I am not blind, and you lack discretion."

.

.

"You don't hate me do you?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought that because of what I'm doing..."

"That hardly classes as my business."

"Sirius is your cousin and the way pureblood families are all related means James is a relative too..."

"Sirius is the black sheep of the family, he's been disowned. As for James, he a distant relation. It's hardly worth thinking about."

"Are you sure?"

"Lily why don't you just spit out what you really want to say."

"I... I don't know..."

"You're scared that people will find out and judge you."

"How did you..."

"Because you have always been hung up on image."

"I have not!"

"Really? Miss Perfect Head Girl, Straight O Student and Teachers Pet isn't interested on the image she presents to people?"

"That's not fair! That's the pot calling the kettle black! You care about your image too!"

"Oh course I do, I'm a Slytherin and a Black. But so do you, just look at the boys you're toying with."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're taste in men shows your dedication to maintaining a certain image, despite _everything_."

"Care to elaborate?"

"There two of the most popular boys in school and both pureblood."

"What has being pureblood got to do with it?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the reason you have both. It's you trying to say you're just as good as everyone else."

"You seem to be have thought about this long and hard. I should feel offended!"

"But you don't."

"Only because it's you and Merlin knows you have t take everything you say with a pinch of salt."

"True but also you know I'm right. The two boys you chose are from powerful families. Sirius, although it may not seem that way now, was born in the purple. If he hadn't turned away from his family, if he was a Slytherin... but it doesn't matter, even now his family name will still get him places, make him practically royalty. As for James, well no one can say he wasn't born without a silver spoon. You picked two people who need only there surnames to get anywhere in life ... how very Slytherin of you."

"You're talking bull! Stop smirking!"

"Hit a nerve?"

"I hate you sometimes."

.

"I don't blame you, you know. You're a Muggleborn; you're just trying to prove to the rest that you are equal to them, if not better. I admire that."

.

...

.

It was once said that circumstances cause us to act the way we do. We should always bear this in mind before judging the actions of others. This was always true of Lily Evans. Everything she did was to prove she was equal to the purebloods that looked down on her. It was to prove she was equal to live amongst them, date them and even fall in love with them.

As for me circumstances caused me to become who I am today. If only the circumstances had been different...


	3. Green, Silver and Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It belongs to JKR.

.

* * *

.

**I spy with my little eye...**

.

They say that people become blinded by love; that love turns people into fools. From my experience it doesn't; from my experience it gives people the clarity in life they were missing, gives people the strength to do what we should have long before.

I have heard it said that love makes you a better person; well it did for Lily Evans at least.

.

...

.

"Something's different."

"Hmm?"

"You're distracted."

"What?"

"Merlin... you're in love!"

"Oh... well maybe... I mean I think I am... How can you be sure though?"

"Look in a mirror; I'm sure the signs of how to tell will stare straight back at you."

"You think?"

"I know. Andromeda used to walk about with the same stupid look on her face before... Well anyway I just know."

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"Which him exactly are we on about?"

"James! There's only James!"

"You broke it off with Sirius then?"

"It felt wrong."

"It felt wrong? After three months it finally felt wrong?"

"No not finally... what I mean is that..."

"I think keeping you're month shut would be the best thing to stop you digging a bigger hole."

"I think I need to tell them both the truth."

.

.

"You've changed."

"So have you."

"But you've changed for the worse."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"He isn't good for you. You shouldn't be with him; he's not a good person!"

"Is Lily Evans giving me dating advice? The girl who was sleeping with two best friends for a good part of seventh year?"

"See? It's comments like that. You've become snide and vicious; you used to just be honest."

"It has been over a year."

"A year where you have spent most of it with _him_."

"I can't exactly change that, my parents were the ones who set us up."

"You could tell them no."

"And get disowned?"

"Sirius was disowned and he's doing fine."

"Sirius is also male and has friends who support his decision."

"I would support you!"

"No one else would though."

"That can't be true!"

"Do you not remember what happened with Andromeda?"

.

.

"I'm getting married, James proposed."

"Congratulations."

"You could at least pretend to mean it!"

"I do! I'm happy for you."

"You don't sound it."

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Weddings."

"You're getting married? But you can't!"

"I don't have much choice Lily."

"But he's horrible! He'll break you! He'll make you like some... some empty shell of yourself! He's already taken part of you away, I don't want to lose what's left of my best friend!"

"Be careful Lily! That's my future husband you're talking about."

"I wish he wasn't."

"You and me both."

.

.

"I wish I had your eyes."

"Erm...ok..."

"What I mean is I think they would suit me better."

"Why is that?"

"Because you make me feel like this green eyed little monster, you make me green with envy Mrs Potter."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It is. I'm jealous of you; of what you have."

"Says the pureblood princess..."

"No, I mean it. You have something I'll never have, freedom. You had the freedom to fall in love with who you wanted."

"If you remember I almost mucked that up."

"But you didn't. I really respect you."

"Erm... _thank you_?"

"That's what makes it so hard..."

"What so hard?"

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going away from you. I'm leaving your life."

"_Why_?"

"Because my husband said so."

"And that's a good enough reason?"

"No... But being on the wrong end of his wand is."

"You mean he... Are you ok? Are you..."

"Don't Lily. I really can't handle that right now. I just want to say goodbye and walk away."

"You don't have to!"

"Yes I do. I'm sorry, I really wish it wasn't like this."

"You and me both."

"Now go home to James and tell him about the bump."

"How did you know?

"You won't stop touching your stomach... another reason for you to make me green with envy. Now go home!"

"I'm going to miss you. You're strong though, you can survive anything."

"It's survival I'm worried about."

"Don't say that!"

"I'm his little marionette Lily. I don't think I want to survive through that."

"Please don't say that! I promise you every cloud has a silver lining!"

"Goodbye Mrs Lily Potter. I love you."

"I love you too Bella, don't forget it."

.

...

.

Mrs Lily Potter, she was proof that nothing was even as it seemed; but then again you can say that so was I. She used to make me see red when she was with James or Sirius. She made me turn green with envy at how perfect her life was. She made me hope with promises that there would be a silver lining.

But she was wrong and I was right.

It was survival that killed me.

.

* * *

.

**Authors Note: Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

(If you are unsure on my whole view of Bellatrix I would suggest you read "Marionette".)

.


End file.
